These Things I'll Never Say 1
by YourPandaBearx
Summary: Keri Anuzuke and her family have just moved to Konoha, Keri has her eyes on Sasuke, but so does her sister Mika...


**These Things I'll Never Say.**

**-Chapter One-**

I woke up at the inhumane hour of 9am on a Saturday. The sun was streaming through the blinds, and I had my kitten curled up by my feet, my other cat must've been outside still. I let out a rather loud yawn, then sat up and stroked Chansu, my little cat that was 17 weeks old. She yawned sleepily and streatched her little paws out, then went back to sleep. Today was the day I was moving to Konoha. I was born there, but we'd moved when I was two, so I don't really remember much. I'm Keri by the way. I'm not keen on my name, I prefer my younger sisters, Airi. I have two sisters, Airi, who's six, and Mika who's seventeen. I'm fifteen. I also have a big brother, Isamu, he's seventeen as well. Anyway, now that I was up, I rolled out of bed and staggered towards my mirror, one of the only things that wasn't packed up. I tied my honey-blonde hair into a side pony tail and put my make-up on. Mom had kept an outfit out for me, my denim shorts and pink vest top with pink pumps, I was fine with that, it wasn't too showy or too plain. I wasn't really sure what to expect from Konoha, for some reason I had this image of it being small and dusty, with a lot of poor people, but I'm usually wrong about these sort of things, so, yeah. I looked out the window and let out a little squeal which woke Chansu up, then opened my bedroom door and ran downstairs. I hadn't put my shoes on yet, so I managed to stand on Airi's lego (yes, she left it on the floor as usual) which hurt quite a lot might I say. I flung my foot in the air and clutched it, rubbed it, then carried on running to the door. I swung to door open to see Deidara. We'd been going out for about three weeks, but as I was moving, we weren't gonna see each other much, so we decided to make the best of our time together. Dad hates Deidara, he thinks he's a bad influence on me, ah well. Instead of packing my remaining things, I'd decided to go to a theme park with Deidara (rebel.), anyway, back to the present. Deidara hugged me then bent down to stroke Chansu, who must have been lurking at by the stairs. He swooped her up and scratched her chin, then put her back down.

"Are we going now or do you wanna feed her?" He asked, eyeing Chansu who was circling her food bowl.

"Yeah, I'll feed her. You wanna come in?" I said, suddenly focussing on the pain on my poor foot. Before I took another step I eyed the lego. It was reasonably far away from my foot, so I ignored it and led Deidara to the kitchen. I was pretty sad that day cause 1. I was leaving like, a zillion of my friends here, and 2. Deidara and I knew that neither of us were any good at long distance relationships, so yeah. I reached into the almost bare fridge and pulled out a tin of 'Felix' cat food, then poured some into Chansu's food bowl. She scoffed it up appreciatively and licked her lips. "Wanna drink?" I asked Deidara as he hopped up and sat on the counter. He nodded, I knew he would only drink pomegranate juice, so I'd kept some specially for him. He passed me two glasses and poured the juice in, then gave me one. We were talking about Konoha when Isamu came into the kitchen, he wasn't wearing a top because he's that much of a man-slut, just some grey trackies and socks. Every time someone like Konan came over she'd always gasp or sort of drool when she saw him, which was pretty disturbing. Isamu smirked and did a weird handshake thing with Deidara, they were pretty close. That's how I'd met Deidara, through my brother. Isamu poured himself a glass of milk then went back to his room, on his way I heard him dropping his glass and cursing something about 'damn lego' and how 'fucking painful' it was. I laughed and put our glasses in the sink, then ran upstairs to get my purse. I had an annual pass for the theme park, so I didn't really need any money, except for a few pounds for lunch and pictures, even though Deidara was probably gonna buy both of us lunch anyway. I ran back downstairs and followed Deidara out of the door. Isamu knew we were going to a theme park, he also knew that my parents hated Deidara as they thought he was a bad influence on me, so he wouldn't bust me out to them. I hope. Deidara had a moped (he just thought they were friggin osm) He passed me a helmet and we hopped on and like, sped off I guess. The engine had woken my Dad up and he was yelling something out of the window, ah well, I couldn't really hear him anyway. The rest of the journey isn't interesting, so I'll skip that bit. We arrived outside the theme park, it was right by the beach which was nice as well, Deidara paid and I scanned my annual pass, we were talking about which ride we should go on first when a brunette woman came over to us in a t-shirt with the logo of the theme park on and she was holding a camera.

"Hi guys, would you like a picture? Stand there," She pointed, not giving us time to answer. We stood where she wanted us to and smiled. The camera flashed and she gave us a little ticket, "Take this to the entrance later to buy the photo," She muttered, then walked over to a group of people. Deidara put the ticket in his pocket then pointed at a ride that went 205 feet into the air and got to 80mph in less than 2 seconds, me? I love heights, so I had no problems with it, if anything I was the one who charged towards it. As it was still pretty early, there weren't any queues, so we ran up the steps and onto the ride. They strapped us in and sent us off, it was a pretty fun ride to be honest, the only bad thing was that some little kid threw up on the ride so it smelt pretty bad.

We were there for the whole day, going from ride to ride and grabbing a quick lunch, going on those big see-through balls that you try run in, and then finally decided it was time to leave. We went to pick up the photo of us together but Deidara had lost his wallet, so when he wasn't looking I got it printed it onto a mug, paid for it and put it in my bag. When we'd left we went over to the beach cause like, it was sunset and I'd always wanted to go on a beach at sunset with a boyfriend. That's pretty corny. Anyway. We sat down and just watched it for a while, then I decided to give him the mug. He took it and gave me a little cuddle then got up, dusted the sand off his skinnies, and helped me up. He took me back to my house and we had a long goodbye, then he drove off and I went inside. The second I got in the door Dad was breathing down my neck.

"I _told _you to stay away from him! He's bad news. I'll forgive you this time as it's a new village and a new start, but I don't expect this from you!" He yelled, then looked out the window as the moving truck pulled into our driveway. "Everything's in boxes now Keri, you just need to get the cats. Kibou (the older cat) was having a play fight with Chansu, I lifted him off the ground and carried him to the Dad, who was holding the cat boxes. Chansu was following along, because well, she followed Kibou everywhere. I put Kibou into his cat carrier and waited for Dad to pick up the other box, when he did, I slipped Chansu into hers. The cats were sorted too now. I padded upstairs into what used to be my room, it looked so much smaller. It had two lime green walls and two black ones, I think in my new room I wanted it to be pink, but the lounge should be lime green and black. Yeah, I decided. I heard Airi calling me, she sounded like she was crying. I ran into her room thinking it was something important, sadly I was wrong.

"Keri! My Polly Pocket! I gave her a haircut and look! It's like Daddy's beard! Help Keri!" Actual _tears_ were flowing out of her eyes, she held up the doll, woah. She'd given it a drastic haircut, it had little stubbly bits and lots of bald patches.

"One second," I said, nipping downstairs and looking at what the cardboard boxes were labelled, I saw one that said 'Mom's sewing things' and ripped the tape off, looked inside. Yep, there was some yellow wool and some crappy little scissors, I cut a large chunk of the wool out and ran back upstairs, then wrapped it around and around until it looked like it was her normal hair in a bun. Airi let out a final sniff then gave me a big hug. I lifted her up and put her on my shoulders, her long brown hair hung around my eyebrows, she fluffed my own hair up and laughed. I took her downstairs and passed her to Mom, who was watching Dad help pack the moving van. Mika walked out of her room with her iPod on so loud that I could hear it from across the room, even though the headphones were in. She tilted her head at me then got into our car. When everything was sorted out, I sat Airi in the middle seat, Mika on the side and me on the other side. Mom was driving her car and Dad was driving the other one with the cats and Isamu. I was pretty tired and it was a long drive, so I dozed of practically straight away, so I cant really tell you what I saw on the way, not like it's interesting anyway. We arrived outside a friggin huge house, bigger than our last one. It had a long stretch of grass at the front with a white wall and black gate, then a parking lot with lots of gravel in a perfect rectangle. The house had two floors, and what looked like a basement window. I couldn't see the back garden though. I'd woken up by now, so I charged into the house, the door was locked so I ran back , got the keys and cantered to the door again, unlocked it, and ran upstairs. I went from room to room, they were all huge, but I liked the one with a skylight and a huge window looking out of the room, yeah people would see what I was doing all day, but I could just close the curtains. There was already a double bed there, so I leaped onto it. Mika came in and groaned when she saw that I'd got the nicest room. Airi didn't really care, she liked the one with the window with a unicorn painted on it.

I probably fell asleep again on the bed just like that, cause well, I don't remember anything else after that, but I woke up with my pillows and duvets, and all my furniture in my room. My mini fridge was on the corner, my long mirror was leaning against the wall, my wardrobe was next to the big window, yeah, it was all in the right place. Where it looked nice, like my old room. I wasn't happy with the colour though. It was pale beige. Gross. I streatched and managed to kick Chansu off the bed, I didn't mean to! I was completely unaware of her presence! Well, lets just say I didn't know she was there. I jumped up and picked her up, she'd landed on her feet of course, but she looked all upset and furry and cute. I gave her a cuddle, then carried her downstairs. I said morning to Dad then got straight to business.

"Dad…can I paint my room?" I asked.

"What colour?"

"Pink and black."

"Hm, isn't black a bit too dark, like, an emo colour?" I shook my head, "Okay love, got any ideas about the other rooms, I'm a bit stuck for thoughts."

This was my chance. "Well, for the lounge, green and black, like my old room."

"That sounds nice, but isn't black a bit dark for a lounge?"

"Meh, maybe lime green and white?"

"Okay. Thanks, so sweetie, you wanna go meet your new neighbours? I saw some boys and girls walking by here earlier, they look about your age."

"Meh, maybe."

"Oh look, there they are!" He said pointing out the window. I looked. There was a pale boy with muscular arms showing through his white t-shirt, he had dark blue-black hair, and dark eyes, with him was a blonde boy, slightly taller with spiky hair and a black t-shirt. A pink-redish haired girl with backcombed hair and specs was trailing along behind the two with another boy with whiteish hair. I went back upstairs, took my makeup off and put a fresh 'layer' of it on. I brushed my hair and straightened it, changed out of my shorts that had left a few red lines on my legs into a sort of dress, like, it was sort of a top with a high waist skirt, but all in one. The top was grey and the skirt bit was black with ruffles. I put some grey pumps on and put on my shiny black belt, then went downstairs. Everyone else was still asleep apart from Dad. I'd put my Samsung Galaxy S in my purse and it was vibrating, so I pulled it out. It had a text.

**To: Keri**

**From: Deidara**

How's Konoha?

**To: Deidara**

**From: Keri**

Meh, It's okay

I didn't wanna talk to him much, I was tired and I missed him slightly. Anyway, I sneaked past Dad's room (not wanting to wake him up as he's always in a horrible mood when he wakes up), I'd seen him go back to bed just after I'd spoken to him, and into what I thought was Airi's room, but it turned out to be the bathroom. Fail. I wondered around a bit until I found her room, man, I really wasn't used to this house. I knocked on her little white door that already had stickers everywhere, how didn't I notice them?

"Ya?" she said from inside.

"Hey, it's me," I said coming in.

"Keri, Dad said he wants you to go check out the school today," Airi smiled while trying to place her Barbie upon a rather large toy pony.

"Well I don't want to. Why does he only want _me _to go?" I said, then sat down next to her.

"He doesn't, he wants me to go the daycare down the road to the school, and he wants Mika and Isamu to go as well," I let out a little groan when she said this through her gappy little teeth.

"Do you want to go to it then?"

"No! I'm too small!" she yelled without taking her sight off of the pony.

"Shh, Dad's sleeping, if you get dressed now, I'll take you out to look around the town or whatever," I smiled, she nodded then jumped up and grabbed a Barbie hairbrush and combed it through her long strands of brown hair, then she opened a cardboard box and scrambled through it until she found a pink T-shirt with a sheep on it, some frilly little underpants, and a denim skirt, she then handed them to me, expecting me to put them on for her. "Oh no, no no, you need to learn how to put 'em on at one stage of your life," he face visibly sunk, then she shooed me out of the room. I stood outside just _praying _that nobody would come out of their room and ask if I was going to the school. Ewh. Airi opened her door and skipped downstairs, I followed her, made her some coco pops with the few things that were unpacked, then walked her outside.

"Keri, it's too sunny! Mommy says sun gives you freckles and Cheryl Cole doesn't have freckles so freckles are bad!" she yelled, then pointed to the sun. Man, why does she look up to these people so much?

"Hey! I've got freckles and I don't care if Cheryl Cole does or doesn't, freckles mean you're active!" I smirked.

"Oh," she said, laughed, then skipped past the gate and down the pavement.

"Airi, can you like, wait for a second, I'm not as fast as you anymore," I called after her, so she stopped.

"Keri, why do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Because school sucks," I replied plainly. "Did Dad ask you to go out and talk to the neighbours?"

"No. Did he ask you to?"

"Yup."

"Then go talk to those people!" Airi pointed towards the boys I'd seen earlier.

"Ha, no," I shook my head, I'm really shy with new people, but Airi didn't seem to care, she skipped across the road without looking out for cars and then over to a load of skate ramps, the girl was leaning under a shady tree texting, the white haired boy was sitting next to her and the other two boys were talking to another boy with brown spiky hair. "Airi come _back_!" I yelled while chasing after her, which caught the boys attention. Airi was approaching the red headed girl.

"Hi! I'm Airi, this is my big sister Keri, can we be friends?" Airi smiled. I was really hating on her right now, the girl glared slightly through her specs, then put on a rather forced smile.

"Sure…"She said, then looked back down at her phone. The white haired boy looked up and smirked, then looked away. How lazy.

"Really, _really _sorry, this is my sister Airi, we just moved here so she wants to meet some friends, sorry," I said, gently tugging Airi backwards.

"No! These are your friends Keri!" Airi shook me off, I was cringing. _Badly._

"Hey, you must be new here, you're Keri right? Well are you gonna come to Konoha high?" The boy with bright blonde hair and even brighter blue eyes said, then smiled.

"Uh, yeah, Keri Anuzuke…How'd you know?" I said shyly.

"Well, we were told we were getting a new girl, and I haven't seen you round here so, yeah," he smirked, scratched his head, looked down at Airi, then kneeled down to her level, "Wow! You're even smaller than Sasuke!"

"Who's Saz-gay?" Airi said, puzzled. This is when the white haired boy burst out laughing.

"Saz-gay!" he said, rolling over to laugh.

"That's Suigetsu, and Karin, oh yeah, and I'm _Naruto Uzimake!_" the blonde said rather dramatically.

"Saz-gay, hee…Hee…Hahaha, hoo," The one who appeared to be Suigetsu said, then stopped laughing, and wiped a tear from his eye. The bright haired girl looked up at the boy I'd seen earlier, the one with dark spiky hair, Suigetsu hadn't noticed him coming over. The boy stood behind Suigetsu, who was still lying on the floor repeating the words 'Saz-gay', with his face in the dirt. The boy lifted one of his feet and kicked Suigetsu pretty hard on the shoulder. "Shit, wha-waz-that?" he said all at once, rolling over. "Oh, hey Sasuke," Ah, so that was his name.

"Naruto, Kiba wants you," Sasuke said, without taking any notice of me or Airi.

"What does _he _want?" Naruto groaned, then turned to the boy in the distance, the one with brown spiky hair, "Oh yeah, Sasuke, this is the new girl and that's her little sister, Keri Anuzuke and, erm, well, I don't know the little ones name," he said, then walked towards the other boy. Sasuke nodded at me, then looked down at Airi.

"Hey Saz-gay!" she smiled, then blinked twice. Sasuke continued to look down, ignoring Suigetsu's laughter.

"It's Sas-kay. Say it," he said, I was expecting him to be really cold to her, but he was kind of making an effort.

"Saz-key."

"No. Sasuke, not Sazkey."

"Sazuke?"

"No, there's no 'z' in my name."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, sure, bye," He mumbled, then walked off, and that was it? How very rude, he didn't even talk to me! Ah well, I'll forgive him, he's very attractive…Heh. Too bad, he's a jerk. Meh. I give up. He stopped in his tracks when he wasn't too far away. "Karin, don't bother rolling your eyes, I can see you."

"Huh? I wasn't! I mean I was, but you're always so cold to people you don't know, but it was a joke! I'm sorry! Really I am! Awh shit," she failed to come up with an excuse, then hung her head in shame.

"Oh dear wife! Don't swear in front of the little children!" Suigetsu said to Karin, I'm guessing they'd developed some kind of family…

"Oh no! I can't believe I did that, oh no, oh no, oh no! Get me an ice cream to cheer me up darling!" She said, pretending to cry, Suigetsu sighed and then got up and walked to the ice cream truck, I stood there awkwardly.

"Keri, I want an ice cream!" Airi complained.

"Too bad, haven't got any money," I lied. Airi kicked off in front of everyone, she stamped her foot (what a brat) and screamed 'I want an ice cream' again and again until I put my hand over her mouth, which she bit by the way, and told her I'd get her one. She ended up getting a ninety nine with a flake, which actually cost $1.20, ninety nine my ass. "Well we'll probably be going now, see ya," I said, but stopped as Suigetsu called me back.

"Keri? Is that it?" I nodded, "you got any brothers or sisters, apart from the little one? Mainly a, uh, sister?" he said, then did a funny wink thing, which Karin hit him for.

"Yeah, a sister called Mika and a brother called Isamu."

"Oh, how old?"

"Both seventeen."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, "Anyway, see you at school?"

"Um, 'kay, bye," smiled, then started walking back home.

When we got home, Mika was waiting.

"So, who's the one with the inky hair?" She said, by 'inky hair', I guessed she meant Sasuke with his ink blue hair.

"Sasuke…"

"Oof, how old?"

"Not sure, why are you so happy? Usually you're all emo and never talk to anyone."

"Yeah, but that Sasuke looks pretty similar, is he?"

"Don't know, he didn't really talk to me, well, at all-"

"No, he talked to _me!_" Airi interrupted, "He taught me how to say his name!" She smiled.

"That's nice," Mika wasn't really listening, "Is he fit up close?"

"Yeah," I smirked.

"Ooh, you _like _him! Too bad, I saw him first," she said, flicked her layered bangs out of her face, and padded upstairs. Nice try bitch, he's _mine. _Heh heh.

**Heeeey, sorry It's like, short and sucky and there are like, a bazillion errors, but like, yeah, it's new and everything.**

**I'm reaaaaally sorry I haven't updated DISSWTH (Did I Say Something Way Too Honest) Hehe, it's a funny word, anyway, I haven't updated it in ages because I've been working on this.**

**So like, Happy Christmas everyone, hope you have a good one, I'll be getting my own laptop so the updates will be faster cuz Shannon won't be on as much, Oh yeah, if you didn't see on DISSWTH (Hehe), um, oh yeah, if you like my stories you'll like hers, my favourite that I'm freaking hooked on and I wont stop reading until it's finished is A Heart Harder Than Stone And Colder Than Ice, it's freaking amazing, it's about her character Kari and Sasuke, who's famous, and it's just so cute and it makes my tummy go all funny reading it, anyway, Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :D**

**-YourPandaBearx**


End file.
